


Remarkable

by Likara



Series: Words [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara/pseuds/Likara
Summary: Driving home for Christmas can be conflicted... But with Loki it doesn't seem so bad...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Remarkable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little very short piece with the characters of my story "Words of Solace". But I think you can read it as a stand-alone piece and you don't necessarily have to read the story.  
> It was supposed to be a 2 part story. But so far I’m not pleased with the outcome so I let it rest for now... maybe I add more in the future. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you stay safe and healthy and still have a nice time with the people you love!

The streets were uncommonly empty this Christmas Eve. It was around noon, and she would have expected far more people on their way to a solemn destination. It was both... nice and a little bit annoying. It meant that the drive was smooth, especially since it had snowed the night before. She was always extra careful in such weather conditions, and now she most likely wouldn't have to deal with some reckless rowdy behind the wheel. But it also meant that they would reach their solemn destination much sooner than she thought.

And as much as Carina loved her family, as far as she was concerned, she would be perfectly happy just to keep driving like this for a few more hours.

Every now and then, she stole a glance at the man in the passenger seat. He wore black, of course. First, when she saw what he'd put on this morning, she wanted to voice her opinion. Wanted to ask him to wear something a little less...dark and intimidating? But he wore the suit with a nice green tie, which made the whole outfit not only elegant but a little Christmassy.

His gaze was fixed on the book in his hand, his eyes following the words. Carina envied him a little for that. She lost the ability to read one a car drive without getting sick when she was around 18 years old. She had no idea why. Maybe once you start driving yourself, you lose the carefreeness. Carina shook her head slightly and tried to focus back on the street. She had no idea why she thought of something like that. It was not like she had the chance to read on car drives now days anyway.

"Your recommendations are getting better. I have to say this story is quite remarkable for a Midgardian tale."

Loki commented as he turned a page with his long fingers - of the same hand that was holding the book. He was talented like that.  
She guessed her chuckle sounded a little strained to him. Because he lifted his head to look at her.

"You're alright, darling?"

The hand that wasn't holding the book was resting on top of her seat. Carina could feel his fingers playing with her hair absently but steadily and sending goosebumps down her back. Now he pushed a few strands out of the way, and she could feel his hand more firmly on her neck, his thumb brushing the exposed skin their slightly.

She paused a second before she answered. Because her first instinct was to say that everything was fine. It was still hard for her to reveal herself like this. There was this nagging voice in the back of her head that she shouldn't, couldn't, wasn't allowed to do so. And yet, she wanted to. She wanted it for herself, wanted to be that person who could be open with her partner. Wanted to feel that kind of relief and bond. Plus, she felt in her heart that he deserved her trust. In the last couple of months... the whole year, he gave her no more reason to think otherwise. They had a few rocky moments. But for a man of his kind, he was patient with her. She knew he'd been frustrated with her more than once, wishing she would let go of her suspiciousness and fear. And when things didn't go his way, he could be snippy and cold. But in the end, he would still hold her at night.  
And now... driving to her parents' home, to celebrate Christmas Eve with her family - and all the wonderful, conflicted feelings she had for them - she couldn't help but feel thankful. He had been so wonderful when he met her parents a few months ago. Despite their shocked faces, her mother's _not really insignificantly_ rude questions and her little brother's constant teasing. He was charming, polite, and pleasantly restrained compared to his usual behavior, which included the enormous urge to get a rise out of people.

Yes, Loki deserved her trust, and even more, she was sure, he desired it as well.

And yet, it was hard for her. So, like so often, she went for the compromise.

"I'm... I'm alright. I'm just... my mind is all over the place, somehow."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him closing the book. He was looking at her, waiting for her to continue. She guessed it was something he learned in their months together. That she needed time and that no pressing on his part could speed it up.

_It must be hard on him._

But still, he seemed to endure it.

"Christmas at home... with a family is a privilege. I know that. Especially after everything that happened in the last couple of years. Still, I'm ambivalent about spending it with _my_ family. And I feel terrible about it. It's just... it can be a lot sometimes." Carina finally said quietly.

She didn't talk much about her family with Loki. She told herself it was mostly for his sake. His relatives and kin were a sore spot after all. But if she was honest, it was just as much about herself. However, she was sure Loki knew that things weren't always easy for her when it came to her folks. He'd lived through her bad moods after an exhausting telephone call with her mother. Heard her making up excuses not to visit her parents. And most of all, Loki could read people quite well. Most underestimated him. He was a warrior after all... he was perceptive, could make out a person's weakness in a heartbeat.

She didn't know what she expected him to respond. Maybe a witty, funny remark. Or maybe just silent agreement, showed through a nod and a loving squeeze. But Loki... he kept surprising her.

"I'm quite familiar with the feelings of... unfitness and being insufficient."  
His voice was quiet and gentle but strong.

Glancing at him, she saw a faraway look in his eyes before shifted his gaze back to her.

"I also learned that most of the time those feelings are a waste, ill-founded, and they can poison your mind. Even though sometimes we have no control over them. At least it seems like that."

He paused, let his words linger for a second.

"Let me remind you... since Midgardians like to be reminded of the obvious. You have no reason to chastise yourself. You're entrancing in every aspect. And you are a good daughter. A far better daughter to your mother than I was a son to mine. You know that. You're a smart woman."

Carina was astonished. Loki had told her things that could be considered as nice or even compliments, but this was a new level. Maybe her revealing more of herself made him do the same? However, she was speechless for a few seconds.

She had to stop at a red light and looked at him. His eyes were still on her, his gaze soft. And she felt a by now familiar warmth in her core. She was feeling it more and more these days.

"You mean for an earthly woman?" She joked, or so she guessed.

Loki's gaze didn't change, no mischief entered his eyes.

"You are a remarkable being in every realm, my sweet Carina."

Amazed and will a joyfulness she never thought she would feel today, she looked at him. His eyes, so clear and bright, a soft smile on his handsome face. She wanted to say something, but she was speechless. So, she smiled and hoped her eyes told him what she soon would complement with words and her body.

She only looked away when the traffic light turned green.

Loki continued to read his quite remarkable Midgardian book, kept playing with strands of her hair, sending waves of delight down her back. They were almost at her parent's house. And Carina couldn't wipe the smile off her lips.


End file.
